the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocken Role
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life Rocken Role was born on January 1, 2002, in Provo, Utah. He was the only child of Timothy and Renee Role. In time, Timothy identified Role’s talent and made him pursue it. He learned how to play the piano at age 3, possibly setting a record unintentionally. His parents were relatively rich. Role attended a relatively ordinary elementary school in Provo. Growing up, he also learned to play the drums, guitar, accordion, and trumpet. In late 2014, aged 12, Role sang P!nk’s “So What” for a local singing competition in Stratford and won first place. Role later posted a video of the performance on his YouTube channel. He continued to upload videos, and Role’s popularity on the site grew. He later graduated from high school in 2019 with a 3.897 GPA. Career And "Baby Song" In late 2015, a teacher at Role’s summer school and music-video client of a New York record label told him about the company and told him he’d see what they could do to produce and film a song Role had made for fun. Role allowed the company to produce the video, and his parents paid $130 for it to be done. The single, “The Baby Song”, written entirely by Role, was released on YouTube and iTunes. The song’s video was uploaded to YouTube in 2014, and received 7,569 views in the first month alone. The video went viral on March 11, acquiring millions of views on YouTube in a matter of days, becoming the most-talked-about topic on Facebook, and garnering mostly negative feedback. The single was released on March 14, with first-week sales estimated to be around 60,000. On March 22, Role appeared on the Disney Channel, during which he performed the song and discussed the incredible popularity it got. The song peaked on the Billboard Hot 100. On “Top 100 Liked Videos,” it peaked at #2, behind only "Gangnam Style." In the UK, the song debuted at number 41 on the UK Singles Chart. In response to the YouTube video of “Baby Song”, Role began to receive email death threats, which were investigated by the police led by Sheriff Bladepoint basing in New York City. Role became even more popular after he won second place in “American Idol.” As an homage to “Baby Song,” Role appeared in the music video for “Ode to Infants,” in which Role sings in the background during the second verse. Role later produced another song called “Mayo,” which garnered much more positivity. Role also stated that he is a fan of Ylvis, and expressed interest in performing “The Baby Song” with him. Not long after the “Mayo” video went viral, the NoHead war began, and upon its beginning Role went into isolation, confusing and disappointing several fans. As the war raged on, he rarely traveled. However, in this private life he still went on his official channel. “Baby Song” was YouTube’s No. 4 video of 2014. Despite the over 400 million views during its first six months and 1,200,000,000 views by 2020, “The Baby Song” had amassed 7,000,000 “likes,” but also 6,140,000 “dislikes”. Blabberish Voice Box After the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Role returned to singing and soon journeyed to New York City to perform a third song he had made. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King, who had secretly installed a blabberish voice box. He stepped on stage and began to sing, currently unaware his voice was tarnished and speaking an unofficial language. However, when the performance ended he was intercepted by Baby Intelligence, who had come with his pupils to watch. He revealed he had a blabberish voice box installed that was making him speak in blabberish. Rocken Role was concerned, and wished them luck fighting off the foe. Later, the voice box was destroyed by Baby Intelligence. This action caused Role a brief surge of pain, but it allowed him to speak English again. Afterwards, he told his fans what had happened, when they gathered around in concern. He performed the song again, this time in English, respectively. Later Life A few months later, Role attended the celebration in the town square, and during the karaoke show he performed both of his hit songs. It is requested that this section be expanded. Personality and Traits Despite his incredible fame, Rocken Role was kind and compassionate, and had a humble attitude and a sense of fair play. Role was considered to be a talented singer, and more than capable of winning American Idol. Role was also courteously polite to foreigners. He was also modest. All the girls described him as being “strong and silent”, as he was indeed sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary. The haters, on the other hand, labeled him as idiotic. Appearances The Blabberish Singer The Final Chapter Category:Protagonists Category:Muggles Category:S.M.S.B. supporter Category:Male characters Category:Alive